


Mirror: Secrets

by LadyRavenJade



Series: Mirror Works [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gaila being Gaila, Masturbation, Possible mentations of torture and/or rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRavenJade/pseuds/LadyRavenJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk gains loyalty in the Mirror verse one person at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am very new to this website. Trying to find a good replacement for fanfiction.net. Anyways please bare with me as I try to figure this out.  
> Right now I'm trying to figure out if I check off all warnings that may come up in this story, but doesn't in this first chapter. I have this story on fanfiction.net, but I think I may change some things in this one to be more graphic and explicit, but we'll see.  
> Anyways I'll be slowly posting the chapters I already have written possibly with a few changes so if you'd like to see what else I have of the story it has the same title on fanfiction.net.  
> I would also like to say that this is the mirror verse as I see it. I'm using quite a bit of my imagination here. Any advice is appreciated. I do not have a Beta and would love to discuss my story with anyone that finds it interesting.

“Look here sweetheart. I saved you. He was going to hurt you. Fuck you hard and mean and cruel.”  
“Please don’t…”  
“You owe me.” She ties to run away from him, but he grabs her arm painfully.  
“Oh now don’t be like that. You have options you know.” She starts crying. Too upset to focus on his words.  
“The first option, you submit to me like a good little girl and I'll be nice and gentle while I fuck you. A better offer then you’ll get from most men…or-“  
“No!” this is exactly what she doesn't want. She doesn't care about the pain she just doesn't want anyone else to touch her.  
“Or you kept your eyes and ears open.” She blinks back tears uncomprehendingly.  
“Wwhat?”  
“Sex isn't the only thing men can think about you know?” He gives her a cocky smirk.  
“I like knowing what goes on in this school and we’re going to be here for four long years.” His hold on her arm is still strong, but no longer painful.  
“I’m going to give you my comm. number and when you here a rumor of whose killing or fucking who, then you send me a message. When you overhear a superior officer giving a private order, when a friend tells you a secret and ask you too keep it quite…then you just send me a little message and if you can give me at least one secret or one interesting fact a week then I’ll consider your debt repaid.”  
“Really?” It’s never this easy.  
“Yes, really.” He looks at her seriously.  
“However you should always keep in mind that I am a person that both ensures debts are repaid to me and repays my debts. If you ever see a way to take an action that would help me, you do so and make sure that I’m aware of it. It might remove your debt early or it might put me in yours and there are lots of things I can do that you can’t.” Both their eyes are drawn to the still bleeding figure of her attacker on the floor.  
“Like keep Mr. Ugly’s paws off you.”  
He looks at her, with those eyes of his. Blue and cold, yet somehow bright.  
She nods her assist and he really does let her go.  
Three weeks in of telling him who her roommate is sleeping with and how this kid in her class finally poisoned the Mathematic teacher, she overhears some of the guys that visit the bars often and don’t get along with Kirk talking about how they’re going to kill someone. She doesn't know that it’s him, but she has a feeling and just incase she follows them.  
They lay in wait for someone and she waits also unseen, getting out her phone even to give him a heads up that someone’s about to get beaten up in this corridor. Then he comes around the corner. James T. Kirk. Her savior, her nightmare, her unwilling confidant.  
She yells a warning and he has just enough time to dodge the phaser blast that would have taken off his head. He manages to take the one with the weapon by surprise and then they’re all on him, trying to kill him with bare fist.  
“Get McCoy!” He yells at her and she does.  
By the time she gets back to Kirk with the doctor, Jim has the phaser and most of his assaulters are dead or unconscious.  
“Damn it Jim!” The doctor, who is apparently Jim Kirks roommate, begins to fuss.  
Despite the fact that a bone is clearly sticking straight out his arm Kirk only grins up at the angry man, while he’s sitting in the carnage he caused and winces slightly when the doctor presses on a wound to hard.  
“I can’t fix this up here, damn it! You need a proper medical-“  
“Just a second, Bones.” He orders, like he’s not in a ridicules amount of pain and he turns to look at her.  
“Thanks, sweetheart.” She stares at him still in shock over the whole thing. He smiles, an honest warm smile that shocks her even more.  
“You don’t have to send me anymore messages now.”  
“Really?” She finds herself almost disappointed. It was a relief to not have to worry about what he would do to her, but it was almost like having…a friend. She told him almost everything about herself and the people around her. Sometimes she would even catch herself complaining about her classes during her messages to him and sometimes he would even message her back and the response was almost friendly.  
“Unless you want to keep messaging me? I am irresistibly after all.” He flirts blatantly and she smiles a little even as the Doctor violently stabs him with a hypo and they start yelling at each other.  
She’s amazed that he’s letting her go, that he kept his word. She wonders if she does something like this again if he really will repay her, if he will smile at her like that again with real warmth. 

Its two days later and she hasn't sent him anything, when normally she sends him a message daily.  
She walks into the Chem. Lab and sees the teacher, hanging by the neck from the ceiling. She’s a full 15mins early for class.  
She snaps a picture with her phone and then sends Kirk a message.  
Is the very first image of a murder scene in the Chem. Lab, worth you telling Brace Goninan to fuck off for me?  
His answer is quick.  
Depends who died?  
She smiles because no one likes the chemistry teacher; he has a habit of his least favorite students getting too close to acid.  
Take a look. : )  
She sends the pic and then gets to spend the next class period that was of course cancelled messaging Kirk back and forth speculating on who killed the teacher.  
In the end he does agree to deal with the guy that was giving her problems and she deiced to count him as if not a friend then a very useful ally.


	2. Cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Kirk picks his crew carefully.

He didn’t want to get mixed up in this, but what else could he do? His brother would kill him if he didn’t help him in the fights Josh started. He was also always made to take the blame for them, wither it was from the teachers or the pissed off people he, his brother and all of his brother’s friends had jumped.  
It wouldn’t be so bad if not for the whole always taking the blame thing. Even as thin and gangly as he was, he did get a certain level of respect from the average student. Everyone knew who he ran with so to speak, but most of the time he thinks he could do without it. That even if he was on the bottom of this twisted hierarchy he would be tortured a hell of a lot less.   
Well it looks it won’t matter anymore soon. Both his and his brother’s luck had run out. They were going to die. To be killed, from that demon James T. Kirk.

Kirk was all smiles and blue eyes. He made witty comments while he causally either killed or kicked the ass of whoever bothered him. If you were lucky, meaning if you were in a group and he was very drunk sometimes you could make him look almost as bad as you felt after going a few rounds with him.   
It was common knowledge that everyone either hated or loved Cadet Kirk and by loved he meant had slept with. There might be an exception to this rule. Dr. McCoy was Kirk’s roommates and appeared at least on the surface to be generally fond of the blond haired crazy man that broke all the rules and got away with it. It was highly speculated about why this was.   
It was however agreed that Kirk having a doctor at his disposal made him even more frightening. Unlike the others who had to either heal on their own or brave the campus hospital, Kirk could be up and about ready to finish the fight you had started in a matter of hours.  
To attack him even with a phaser when he wasn’t drunk was ridiculously stupid. They were all going to die. Oh he had tried to reason with his brother, he had begged and pleaded and finally tried to provoke Josh into injuring him badly enough to get him out of the upcoming fight.  
Nothing worked.   
So he was with them as they waited in the hallway, waiting for the blue eyed demon to come round the corner. He felt ice in his gut as soon as Kirk came into view. Josh raised the phaser. This was not going to work. He could feel it, even as the trigger was about to be pulled there was no way.  
“Watch out!” For a terrifying moment he thought that he had been the one to scream, but he wasn’t. Everything goes too fast then. Kirk takes down Josh and he has to attack with the others and Kirk yells.  
“Get McCoy!”  
There’s fists and blood and the whine of the phaser that Kirk has now and-What the hell is he doing?  
It dawns on him that his brother is dead, he’s free. He can run, so he does.  
He doesn’t see the shot that takes him down, but he hears it. 

He wakes up on his back, on a bed with a pounding headache and he wonders for just a moment if he was all a horrible dream.  
“Raise and shine, sweetheart.”   
Several things, fall into place quickly. He’s tied to the bed, spread out, completely venerable. That voice belongs to James T. Kirk. He didn’t die, but he’s sure that he’s going to wish he had.  
“Hey, now. Calm down. You’re alright. I haven’t hurt you yet have I?”  
He doesn’t realize that he’s panicking, struggling helplessly at his bindings.  
“Calm down.” It’s an order. All softness and gentleness have fled from the voice and Kirk wraps a hand around his neck.  
He freezes, he whimpers. Kirk doesn’t squeeze his hand. It just lays there on his neck a warm, threatening presence.   
“That’s better, now this doesn’t have to be ugly. You know I’ve watched you, always reluctant to fight, always the first to be offered as the whipping boy by that gang you ran around with. It might interest you to know that they’re all dead now.”  
Kirk sits on the side of the bed leaning over him. His finger’s rub small circles in his neck, pressing just enough to feel his rapid heart beat.  
“Even Cupcake is gone now; it’s a pity I had fun playing with your brother. It was the phaser that made me kill him you know. He brought a toy that was just a little too much for him to handle. What was his name again?”  
His gasping breath sounds too loud as Kirk finally stopped talking. Oh god, he didn’t care that his brother was dead. He just didn’t want this to go on. This terror, the not knowing of what Kirk would do.  
Kirk’s hand moved from his neck, trailed up his face and stroked his check gently and then slapped him on that same check, hard.  
It’s a shock that brings him back to reality. Kirk’s eyes bear into him, he’s not smiling now.  
“You didn’t answer me. Now you and me, we’re going to have problems if you don’t answer me.”  
“J-Josh.” His voice is week and his mouth feels dry. The demon smiles again, and something in him relaxes a little, he realizes the only thing worse then Kirk smiling is when he’s not.  
“Josh hmm? I think I like Cupcake better.”  
Kirk hand comes up to toy with his hair and he understands that he does so just because he can.  
“You know it’s funny how things turn out. All those guys I killed they were the cream of the crop in the security field anyway. Do you know what that means?  
He’s remembered how to breathe now; somehow he thinks he just might get out of this alive. He answers quickly, determined now to give Kirk whatever he wanted, to keep himself alive.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“It means that when I become the Captain of my ship I’m not going to have very skilled people in my security team and that means that I’ll be more open to attack won’t I? Bad enough having to deal with the crew that will want to kill me, but it will be far too easy for external forces to cause me problems.”  
He removes his hand and sits back and for the moment he manages to look friendly and open.  
“This is where you come in. You almost fail the physical requirements, yet you have one of the highest score in tactical. You knew it was a bad idea to attack me didn't you?”  
He nods, not sure if he’s following this to where he thinks its going.  
“You have good instincts and with a little physical conditioning, a few lessons on a style of fighting more suited to you, it wouldn't be too awful hard for you to make something of yourself, for you to be useful to me when I’m a Captain. Don’t you think?”  
Everything seems to take on a dreamlike quality as he replies.   
“Not too hard at all.” Kirk grins seeming pleased.  
“Good, that’s settled then.” With little drama Kirk untied him and stood up.  
Even untied he just lay there, staring up a Kirk, not really able to comprehend what just happened.  
“Well come on then. We need to get started as soon as possible. I had plans for Cupcake you know, that the idiot just went and ruined by the way.”  
He blinked and still didn’t move.  
“You are going to have to do more then lay in my bed looking pretty if you’re going to be my new Cupcake.”  
He scrambles to his feet and Kirk steadies him as he stumbles upright, all smiles and blue eyes.


	3. Fat Girls in Starfleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is an OC in a bar and she does not get to hook up with Kirk.

You don’t see fat people on Starfleet posters you just don’t. Fat girls didn’t get easy promotions or opportunities and they certainly weren’t recruited for Starfleet. Fat girls also weren’t forced to spread there legs if they wanted to make it in this world so her parents never seriously tried their hardest to get her to lose weight. Yeah it wasn’t healthily to go around 5’6 and 250 pounds, but it wasn’t healthy to be a pretty girl with a low pain tolerance either.  
And she was pretty, only not at first glance. If you looked close you would see the straight nose, full lips, and clear pale skin, but there was distractions to get to that. She had her hair cut short and dyed a bright brassy red. She had large glasses, frames a brilliant blue to cover her blue green eyes.  
The trick to not being bothered when you were overweight was to stick out for something other then your weight. She wasn’t that smart and she didn’t have a talent like singing or knife throwing so her greatest asset was to hit people over the head with her personality and leave then blinking stupidly in her wake.  
Were you really going to poke fun at her flabby arms when she was wearing a top hat, a yellow sundress with smiley faces and giant black boots?  
Were you really going to embarrass her when she was the girl that had once run naked down the halls of the school for a dare, laughing hysterically as she did so?  
Was hurting her really worth it when after someone broke her arm she had brought a snake into work with her and calmly placed it around the asshole’s neck as he was trying to take someone’s order?  
No you weren’t. As long as she was fat no one wanted her as a whore and as long as she was loud, crude and creative then no one wanted to go though the trouble to make her their bitch.  
It wasn’t a bad life. There were a lot worse ones out there, but at 20 years old and nothing, but a high school degree and a few months working at a fast food place she didn’t have much going for her.  
Of course she got fired for the snake thing, which was so unfair. Kenny shoved Davies’s head in the deep firer and got a promotion. Damn biased boss.  
She inspected her fruity drink unhappily. She hated fruit flavored things and she hated getting drunk and she hated this bar and really she was just in hate with the world at the moment. Still what else could she afford to do when she had lost her job, the rent was due soon, and this cast was a fucking itchy bitch?  
“So, that drink insult you or something?” Said a voice to her left.  
“Yes, it called me a bitch and I’m thinking about throwing it out the window.” She said automatically wondering who on earth could be talking to her. He snorted and she found herself giving in to curiosity and looking at him.  
Her eyebrows rose dramatically. Damn that was a fine boy leaning against the bar. Blond hair, blue eyes, fit, very fit. Sooo out of her liege, but hey a girl can drool right?  
“You are not from around here.” He smirked and oh god he looked hot when he did that.  
“That obvious?” He gestured to his outfit which she now recognized as Starfleet reds.  
Oooh, so he was a dangerous, hot stranger. Well it didn’t mean much to her, she had a about as much chance of being interesting enough to kill as she did as fuck. Despairingly low.  
“Yep, cause that’s not how you order a drink.” He blinked at her and lowered his arm that he had been using to fail to get the bartender’s attention.  
She let out a low whistle.  
“Be with’ych in a min’t dear!” Shouted Ollie who was trying to pile 8 dirty glasses and bottles onto a tray that was made for about 6.  
The blond god that she was shocked had stayed to talk to her this long opened his mouth to say something else, when they were rudely interrupted.  
“Kirk! Your gonna get yours!” Shouted some gorilla that it appeared was also in Starfleet by the outfit.  
“Is that so?” The hot guy now named Kirk inquired sounding perfectly cheerful.  
The bar quieted. Ollie had a strict bar fight policy. Either you scheduled it ahead of time and paid a fee or he would be the one to win the brawl, but Ollie had just gone in the back cleaning glasses and these newcomers clearly didn’t know the rules.  
Bridget the waitress, fidgeted nervously. Ollie would take it out on her if anything got broken. Now she liked Bridget, skinny little shank she was, but funny and always willing to share the gossip. So like an idiot she spoke up.  
“Do they not have manners in Starfleet?” His attention turned towards her and she put on her best condensing look.  
“What do you think this is an old western movie? You do know that sounded just ridiculous?” The big lug that was most likely muscle instead of fat went a bright furious red.  
She raised her drink to her lips with the hand connected to her cast covered arm and he spat out something about noisy bitches.  
She drank slowly, swallowed, and smacked her lips together. She placed her arm with the drink on that counter a little behind her. He was coming towards them. She shifted to the edge of her sit, this would take some maneuvering.  
Kirk she noticed from the corner of her eye was facing the big ugly, but had his head titled towards her. She had surprised him. Well she did love doing the unexpected.  
“You know a gentleman takes these things outside, though I suppose someone like you wouldn’t know anything about that.”  
“The hell’s that supposed to mean you fucking cunt!”  
She smiled this was it.  
“Only that there isn’t much gentle about you… or man for that matter.” Why is it men get so damn insulted about questioning there manliness?  
He let out a roar like a dying buffalo and charged.  
Casts are interestingly enough hard. Very hard and when she slipped from her seat and raised that cast covered arm she intended for his noise to make a beeline for it.  
Of course he would end up tackling her even with a busted nose and that would hurt, plus she was not looking forward to having her arm reset, only Kirk was far from idol and not she suspected used to being ignored.  
In short order the events that happened was that Kirk used the distraction and grabbed the arm closet to him that had been reached out to break her jaw and yanked it backward. This throws off the man’s center of balance and he fell forward giving her the perfect opening to smash his face in with a cast covered wrist instead of her full arm that would have injured her further.  
Ugly screamed, Kirk pounced on him and still holding her glass she purposely broke it against the bar.  
What was paying for one glass when she was saving the rest of the bar?  
The two men rolled around on the floor trying to kill each other, knocking over bar stools and causing a racket. She had to move fast before Ollie showed up.  
Her opening came as Kirk slipped on someone’s split drink and Ugly took the time to draw a hunting knife.  
He lunged having the high ground, but Kirk was ready. Somehow a dagger had materialized in his hand, just where had he been keeping it?  
However their bloody meeting was not to be as she caught the asshole mind lunge with broken glass to his neck. Assuming that he would stop she almost dropped the glass as the edge sunk in several inches.  
“WHAT THE HELL”S GOING ON HERE!” Screamed Ollie at the top of his lungs.  
The suddenly feeling way too sober girl stood there frozen, eyes wide as she watched the blood drip from the glass, thoughts running at wrap speed went through her head. ‘I only meant to stop him from continuing, oh God I didn’t mean to kill him! That idiot just wouldn’t stop trying to get at Kirk and now he’s slit his own throat, hell he might as well have slit mine along with it.’  
Well no one else needed to know that she hadn’t meant to do that.  
“He was bothering me and wouldn’t take it outside.” She replied after a moment, catching Kirk’s eye and suddenly remembering to smile. Keep cool, just keep cool.  
Despite feeling sick inside she straightened up and pulled out the glass, giving Ollie a smug grin like she was pleased. This was bad, you don’t mess with the fucking military. Who knew if this guy was important? There was a very high chance that she was really fucking screwed.  
“Sorry about the glass Ollie, my bad. You can put it on my tab.” Her tone was causal as she crossed the room to go back to her seat and sat down. She did recognize that if she was screwed then there wasn’t much that she could do about it and panicking would be absolutely no help.  
Kirk got up and Ollie inspected the local girl’s first kill and the bar. Ollie was a thin man, but tall. A bit hunched over so you couldn’t tell at first that he easily topped 6ft.  
“Well at least ya kept it short. Still gurl your suppose to schudle these things.” Ollie who seemed relived one glass was the only damage started to drag the body outside. He would probably make someone that worked there clean up the blood.  
Kirk spent a few minutes helping to pick up barstools earning him a few points with Ollie and she drowned the drink that Bridget brought her with along with a whispered, “Saved my ass, Jay.” At least the waitress was appropriately thankful.  
“Hey.” Kirk got the attention of the newly named ‘Jay’, but she fond herself not meeting his eye, this was a horrible incident that was most likely going to land her in prison and she wanted to forget the whole thing.  
“You know…I think you’d do well in Starfleet.”  
She chocked into her drink a little.  
“Pardon?” Her short hair flopped messily around her face as she faced him fully, absolutely shocked he would even joke about that.  
Kirk’s face was serious and he seemed to study the girl, as if he had just now decried she could be worthy of evaluating.  
“You would have a place in Starfleet.” He spoke with certainty.  
“I have a place in jail is what I have.” Her tone was incredulous.  
“You can’t tell me this will be looked on as…anything good.” She continued. There was not way he meant that.  
He smiled a cocky self-assured smile and she realized he had perfect teeth to go with the perfect hair and eyes. He might be a liar, but he was a sexy one.  
“You’d be surprised at what impresses recruiters.” Her only answer to that was raised eyebrows and a signal to the waitress to start bringing some shots.  
The rest of the night passed pleasantly. Kirk was finally able to make his order and then started to flirt with most anything that moved, you know that wasn’t her. She did talk with Kirk or Jim as he was called more then she expected seeing as the more she drank the more she really couldn’t stop herself from making comments under her breath, usually about whoever he was flirting with.  
“Personality’s as fake as her breasts, doesn’t wash her hands in the restroom that one, I wouldn’t tap that, father’s the local sheriff, I can name three guys off the top of my head that would want to kill you for going there.”  
Amazingly enough he found her comments amusing rather than interfering, maybe even somewhat helpful and they bantered back forth as he causally scanned though the girls in the bar.  
Evidentially he settled his attentions on Bridget who she actually approved off. After all she knew that she wouldn’t get to go home with the hunk, but at least Bridget would spill all the details to her later.  
She was more then a little drunk when she deiced to head home. But over all she was feeling better then when she came here, despite the rough start of the evening.  
Kirk caught up to her at the door.  
“Hey, if you get a chance to join Starfleet, I want you too.”  
Her first instinct was to tell him to fuck off, no matter how much she had liked his company. He couldn’t tell her what to do. But even knowing he wasn’t going home with her, it was nice to be wanted for something so she laughed.  
“Alright Jim, I’ll tell you what. Somebody knocks on my door wanting to recruit me I’ll jump for the chance.” It was a meaningless promise, Starfleet doesn’t recruit fat girls.

And that was how the next morning she found herself in a ratty T-shirt and purple pajama bottoms sitting at her kitchen table in front of the recruitment officer being told she had two choices. Either she joined or was arrested for attacking and killing a member of Starfleet.  
“Make no mistake, if it wasn’t for that Kirk kid offering to sponsor you, you wouldn’t have a choice.”  
“Huh.”  
“Well I don't have all day.” Said the officer sounding like he would be rather be anywhere else.  
She blinked sleepily and rubbed her eyes from behind her glasses. She had been out until 2am last night and he had knocked on her door at 7.  
Clearly she was hallucinating.  
“’Your shuttle leaves at 0800 tomorrow. Either be on it or expect to get a visit from the police.”  
Maybe something she ate or drank was making her trip.  
“I’ll see myself out.” He snapped when she still didn’t say anything.  
“Huh.” She said after the man was long gone.  
“You know this is going to suck.” Her cat that was ignoring her was informed.  
Still though, it’s not like she had anything better to do.


	4. Mirror Secrets: Uhura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kirk and Uhura do not meet a bar for once.

There is always a chance however small that in any cafeteria type of room in which a large number of jumpy cold blooded killers are all trying to eat, poison people, and not get poisoned at the same time that a terrible free for all blood bath might break out, more commonly known as a ‘Food Fight’.  
It just so happened that this particularly day a Mr. James T Kirk was an instigator of such a ‘Food Fight’. Now due to the fact that these fights have such enormous casualties they have been banned from all but the most cutthroat of institutions, Starfleet of course does allow them, however they are relegated most carefully so that the Empire is not depraved of all canon fodder.  
Now in most cases a group of individuals will band together in order to surprise another group of individuals and kill them, however this takes planning and rumors are often started ahead of time so most everyone knows to be especially armed to the teeth and jumpy when a food fight is near.  
This was not most cases and exactly what happened is still under debate.  
Most people nearby seem able to agree that it was not an argument that began the food fight, but an agreement.  
Those watching don’t know what the agreement was, but considering the fact that Cadet Kirk and Cadet Uhura both stood up and shook hands moments before the incident occurred it is rationally speculated that the student dynamic is undergoing large changes at this time. It is more widely speculated that hell has frozen over and the apocalypse is nigh.

Sometimes temporary alliances needed to be formed in order to complete one’s goals no matter how distasteful it was and other times alliances needed to be carefully hidden until the right circumstances reveal themselves.  
Uhura didn’t hate Kirk. They met during her second year in Starfleet. He had approached her on the way to class like many others had. She had threatened to hand him his balls as she had literally done; only last month to someone that had been unfortunate enough to assume she would give them the time of day simply because they had a dick.  
He had not reacted as expected at all.  
“I'm impressed. There aren’t a lot of women in the Empire that will make any father then a Captain or Admiral’s whore.”  
“Is that so?” she was more then ready to watch the blood drip from the pretty boys face at the first sign or insult.  
“You know it is. How many have not just the ambition, but the skill, and the ruthlessness to succeed that you know of?”  
She frowned at him not certain where he was going with this anymore.  
“Exactly.” He continued before she could reply.  
His self assured body language and lazy smirk was starting to piss her off.  
“What do you want?” She asked abruptly and discretely tightened her grip on her favorite dagger.  
“What everyone wants...” He didn’t look as arrogant and common as before. His eyes had widened slightly making the color stand out all the more and his body language was easily read as dangerous.  
“Power.” He took a step closer to her. She could smell him. Sweat, blood, and male. Like most Starfleet cadets, but there was something else there as well, something hard to place.  
“You have power already and so do I. There is power is in strength, in beauty, and in brilliance. We are simply lucky enough to have all three. It makes it easier to gain another type of power…connections.”  
She scoffed and took a step forward as well bring her blade up to caress his neck.  
“I’ll admit it was a better line then most, but I still won’t sleep with you.”  
He laughed and let his own shinny knife skim her bare midriff gently.  
“What a pity, took me all week to come up with that.” The tension eased slightly even as he said to her seriously.  
“I suppose I can wait until we’ve both gained a little more than we already have, but an alliance between us would be beneficial in a number of ways.”  
“Mmm perhaps.” She allowed knowing there was something different about this cadet, but not being entirely able to place it.  
Deciding that he wasn’t truly threatening her at the moment even as they help each other at blade point she scanned her surroundings quickly and saw what she expected.  
Her eyes went back to the Cadet and he to seemed to have realized the scene they were making.  
He smirked and withdrew his knife.  
“I think this is the part where you try to injury me somehow and fail miserably.” He goaded her mockingly with the wrong body language for his words.  
She did have to agree however, that this was the safest way to dispute the attention.  
She didn’t waste time and drove her dagger downward to leave a thin slice on his chest instead of upward into his jugular.  
He jumped backward and then forwards and soon they were fighting furiously. He hadn’t lied about being strong. She was a little faster but he was skilled and it was hard to tell who was winning when an instructor informed them that they were holding up the hallway to classes.  
They took the excuse to break off the engagement and since then they had never had a kind word to say about one another in public.  
It was understandable that the students were leery of their sudden alliance, but things change and with only a year left until graduation it was time to start drawing line in the sand and finalizing some plans. Jim Kirk would be a useful stepping stone for her career, as long as he didn’t step on her first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me Kudos or comments. I would really like to know how many people like my story and what everyones thought are about my version of the AU mirror verse.


	5. Acid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we observe the roommate of the character I introduced in chapter 3, you find out 'Jay's' full name, and get the first taste of the delicious bloodbath in the cafeteria.

3 bracelets on each wrist, 6 beads on each bracelet, only one earring in each ear, but they were also made of glass beads. Rings, necklaces, anklets, some were even just sewn into the fabric of her clothes; they looked like cheap useless decoration. This didn’t bother her after all it was the point, but they were far from useless.  
She carefully filled her newest pink tinted bead, this one more special than standard. It would be the centerpiece for her new headband. Unlike her other beads this one would be a special plastic and would be filled with hydrofluoric acid. It was one of the few acids that really would go through almost anything. Most importantly even if her target reached medical he would still die of multiple organ failure even if the place he came into contact with it was amputated.  
She breathed easily into her gas mask and thought fondly of the besotted fool that had supplied her with it. A lot of equipment went into her jewelry making, special gloves, masks, and goggles. It was fortunate she felt no great loss trading sexual favors for these things, however there was a difference between being willing to bend over if you get something out of it and being forced too.  
She had someone in mind for this special treat. It was a shame he got so greedy, but no matter. There would always be another foolish male that would sign off on her non-regulation alteration to her clothes. Everyone made alteration to the uniform to hide more weapons, but hers were blatant instead of hidden and it was as good a reason as any to make her pay a price.  
Not that she usually minded. Her family had let her knew exactly what her brown doe eyes and baby doll face meant and she had used what she had to get what she needed from a young age. This stint in Starfleet had been no different, but there was a limit to what she was willing to do in order to seem innocent and meek.  
It would be best to have some calcium gluconate on hand just incase she had an accident. She never had, but you couldn’t be too careful.  
Really the way she had things set up if she did have a fatal accident anyone in the nearby area would as well, what with the cocktail of poisons, antidotes, and explosives she had inside her lovely pink beads.  
Finished she removed her mask and allowed her golden curls to fall down her back again now that she no longer needed it up and out of the way.  
She was lucky to get the labs at this time. There would be a guest speaker today so the schedules had some unexpected changes. This was the perfect time to grab the labs or flight simulators though most people chose to meet up with peers, get a quickie in the supply closet, or get some extra weapons training in.  
It also she realized, changed the lunch schedule so that almost all students would be eating at the same time. She should head that way now if she wanted to grab a seat in soon to be over crowded cafeteria.  
…  
“Hey Amy.” Her roommate greeted her blandly, but still more cheerfully than most. Her roommate also got away with not following the dress code, though that was most likely because anyone seeing her without a shirt would be grateful for the black tee she wore under her uniform.  
Jayden Heather was an odd girl. She wasn’t your standard sexy Starfleet whore, but she didn’t seem to have made it here because of excessive smarts or ruthlessness either. It was a mystery, but there was safety in numbers and she wasn’t too annoying so Amy tolerated her.  
Everything was perfectly normal in the lunch room. There were as many fights and arguments as you would expect with this many of her fellow students in one room so she settled down in the corner her roommate had claimed. She was tired after all that work in that lab and just wanted a relaxing lunch.  
5mins past, then 10, and Jayden wasn’t talking at all. That was unusually, but maybe she had a tiring morning as well.  
“Hey Amy, you're goanna want to take off your headband and get under the table.”  
“Wait what?” She gave her roommate a weird look; however said roommate wasn’t looking at her, but at something going on in the room.  
Amy reached to take off her headband while scanning for what Jayden had seen. There, two cadets standing up. She could just make them out, but she wasn't certain about their identities. Jayden promptly drove under the table, but Amy waited. She wanted to see what would happen.  
A handshake, a dramatic pause, and then…well holy shit there went someone’s head. A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down to join her roommate.  
“What are you doing?” She demanded of her roommate. There was an excellent show going on out there and they were missing it.  
“Not safe.” She almost gave her a scathing remark about being a coward, but hesitated. They were in a corner and had no reason to be on anyone’s hit least, but it did pay to listen to Jayden. She was strangely free in giving advice and it was correct too often to ignore.  
They waited it out under the table as the screaming started getting closer and closer.  
Then unexpectedly a hand reached under and grabbed her hair pulling her out. She had her headband, but everyone would see if she used it. She looked into the bright blue eyes of the man that would kill her and prepared to use her most dangerous weapon anyway.  
“Wait!” Jayden spoke unexpectedly and the cadet she didn’t know paused.  
“You don't want to do that.” She spoke firmly without a hint of fear.  
“It’s a bad idea.” She held the gaze of the cadet covered in blood for what seemed like eternity, and then it was over. He shrugged, smiled, dropped her and moved on.  
“What the hell was that Jay?” She asked when she caught her breath.  
“That was you owing me a big favor and if I’m right about what’s in that, then he owes me one too.” She pointed at the bead in her headband she was still holding tightly.  
She nodded in concession, that was a pretty blunt move of saving her ass and she doubted Jayden would ask for anything too difficult.  
They weren’t bothered under the table again, but Amy decided to wait until Jayden deemed it was safe just encase.  
“Hey you want some advice?” Jayden throughout unexpectedly like she was bored.  
“Sure.” She answered casually, trying not to pay attention to the blood on the floor that was creeping under their table.  
“That guy was Jim Kirk and you're going to want to explain exactly what is in those beads of yours too him, at least the biggest one. He doesn’t know you almost killed him and possibly everyone else in the room with those things and he’s going to need to know.”  
“Why? Are you allied with him? It sounds like that would just screw me over; make me seem like a threat.” She liked having a hidden ace and there seemed to be no point in giving that away.  
“He would be a good ally to have, but I’m not sure if I fit that category or not. Look it’s just my opinion. It would be better for you if he knew. I could go with you if you want, but I’m certain you'll be fine if you tell him.”  
She didn’t like it. She picked out for under the table. The killing had stopped. It looked like the cadet; Kirk was talking to Captain Pike. The conversation seemed friendly, and then she noticed the body of the other captain on the ground. She watched them and spoke to Jayden.  
“When is a good time to speak to him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions the body of another captain on the ground, this is the same one that's funeral is being planned in the first chapter in my Mirror: Faith story. For those of you paying attention to the entire series of Mirror Works I thought you would like knowing exactly where that ties in to this story.  
> If you haven't read Mirror: Faith yet you really should. I promise if you've read this far you will like it.


	6. Mirror Secrets: Bones

It wasn’t a food fight as much as an unscheduled massacre and Jim didn’t tell him.  
Maybe it was so he wouldn’t give it away, by now people knew to pay attention when Jim’s roommate was nervous. Or perhaps it was Jim’s way of not recruiting him to participate for the slaughter. He was a doctor and while autopsies and research was one thing he would rather put people together then take them apart, not that he expressed that opinion often.  
He first knew something was up when Gaila, Jim’s on again off again whore set across from them. She was also Uhura’s roommate and she rarely sot Jim out where Uhura might notice.  
“Big day.” She spoke quietly and winked at him.  
He narrowed his eyes in confusion, but decided to ignore her. She was most likely making some sort of pass at him and he wasn’t interested.  
Jim took his usual seat and that would have been that, if Uhura hadn’t stroke over like she owned the place and sat right next to Gaila across from Jim.  
McCoy froze with a spoon raised over his replicated potatoes and waited for all hell to break lose.  
“Good morning Uhura.” Said Jim cheerfully, biting into his sandwich without a care in the world.  
“It’s afternoon now Kirk.” She responded perfectly civilly.  
“Then good afternoon.” He smiled at her sweetly and she raised an amused eyebrow.  
“Problem Bones?” The damn brat had the nerve to ask.  
“Yes there’s a problem. What the hell is thi-“  
“Hush.” Uhura cut him off when his voice began to get too loud.  
Uhura was quite possibly the deadliest cadet in the academy not including Jim so the two of them together, acting strangely? Yes that was terrifying, so he swallowed his rant and asked Jim more calmly.  
“What’s going on Jim?”  
“Nothing you need to worry about Bones, finish your lunch.”  
“Jim-“ Whatever was going on it wasn’t good.  
“Finish your lunch, Bones.” It was an order and if something was about to happen now wasn’t the time to piss Kirk off. He turned back to his food and they all ate without talking, even Gaila was silent while the lunch room steadily filled with their unsuspecting peers.  
“There are two captains and an instructor.” Uhura finally spoke quietly to Kirk.  
“Pike and Emery. Pike’s off limits, but if you can get Emery to attack you first, go for it.”  
“He has a teacher’s pet he’s too fond of, I can take care of it.”  
“Jim-“He started. Jim kicked him under table, a clear request for shutting up, but it didn’t stop the uneasy feeling in his gut.  
“I don’t know the instructor, Vulcan right?” Kirk asked.  
“Yes, I have his class. Off-limits.” She said firmly. Kirk raised his eyebrows.  
“You have a pet Uhura?” She glared at him.  
“Alright, off limits, anyone else?”  
“Off limits, no. But I want Jessie Par dead.”  
“Done. We'll wait another 5 mins or so. Make sure they have time to seal the doors.”  
That was certainly worrying. He didn’t speak this time just grabbed Jim’s arm in near panic and looked at him desperately.  
Jim looked at him and his gaze softened. He reached an arm around him to grasp his neck bracingly and spoke almost soothingly.  
“You’ll be fine Bones, if there was anything for you to worry about I would have told you. Just stay here, whatever happens you stay right here Bones.”  
He swallowed; he had learned to be more paranoid when Jim used that soft tone. “Alright Jim.” He should be alright though; he told himself. Jim would tell him if he had done something wrong, if he was going to be punished for something wouldn’t he?  
“Good.” Jim Kirk smiled and soon 5 mins were up.  
The two cadets stood at the same time. Some of the room quieted. Some of them realized something in that moment, but those that were aware had no time to process it before hands were shook across the table, weapons were drawn and the slaughter was started.  
McCoy stared into his mash potatoes like they held the secrets to the universe, but when it really began he found himself watching the sceptical because while it was what Jim had hinted he was cable of, and he was now seeing the proof.  
The screaming started, of fear, confusion, anger, and most all pain.  
Some of them ran for the doors and became panicked when they wouldn’t open.  
Many of them were pleased with the opportunity for bloodshed, and took the chance to attack their own enemies, but Jim and Uhura didn’t give them much time for that.  
They carved out chunks of every alliance, deposing of the weak, the useless, and just those they didn’t like.  
No one was safe and it wasn’t long before they understood it wasn’t the usual class politics, but Jim and Uhura against everyone.  
Some of them attacked them back, but there was no time to plan or group up, plus McCoy realized as he watched a knife embed it’s self into a cadet’s eye and reach his brain, they weren’t playing around. Those they attacked they aimed to kill.  
There were those that they didn’t attack. A group of medical cadets that McCoy knew were passed over all of them proficient in their jobs and not annoying, a young looking kid with a pair of curved daggers stood back to back with an Asian guy with a deadly looking sword, neither of them were bothered even as Uhura passed close enough to touch.  
They were making a statement he realized. Putting themselves above everyone else and allowing anyone to challenge them for the place. Like dogs, or wolves really they were showing their dominance, establishing themselves as leaders of the pack. There would be no backing out of an alliance with either of them if they pulled this off.  
“Enough!” Captain Emery shouted at the top of his lungs, which did nothing to hold back Jim and Uhura. The instructor, a commander McCoy noticed his rank also looked agitated.  
Pike though, he just watched with the same detached amusement a Gaila was watching the carnage.  
Then there was a higher, more drawn out scream that McCoy found himself looking at before he could stop himself.  
Both Jim and Uhura were working over this girl, cutting off fingers, slicing through her clothes to leave her a disgraced bloody mess. Jim was the one that dragged her up on the table, faced the captain, grinned and slit her throat.  
‘Damn it Jim you idiot!’ He slid a scalpel out of his boot and considered joining in the shit-fest, but Jim did that on purpose and he always had a plan.  
Gaila tapped his tray with her fork to get his attention and shook her head. Clearly she knew more then he did about what was going on and wasn’t that just the cherry on top of this shit.  
He held back for now, but watched Jim go up against the captain carefully, just what kind of crazy plan was this anyway?  
…  
Bones or Leonard McCoy as he used to be more known as was one of, if not the first to fall into Jim Kirk’s web of lies and truths, of ruthlessness, and mind games, and maybe, just maybe some sort of fucked up affection and caring, unless of course that was a mind game also, but he wasn’t really sure if he cared if it was anymore.  
A confusing contradiction of run on sentences, yes that was Jim Kirk, and Leonard really wasn’t sure when he first met Kirk what on earth he was supposed to do to get out of Starfleet alive. Of course Kirk had a plan for that and before they were even off the shuttle Lenard found himself letting go of his careful control and putting more trust then he should in the bright eyed kid.  
Look where his controlled life and paranoia had gotten him anyway? He had nothing, nothing but his bones left and if the dumb kid wanted to try to take something else from him he could have it. Lenard was done giving a shit, even about himself.  
Of course that practically suicidal attitude barely lasted a week. With Kirk or rather Jim following him around being so damn suspiciously cheerful and confusing it was damn hard to be numb and pretty soon he stopped trying.  
Yeah Jim had dragged him back into caring about living somehow or another. At times he even forgot he had nothing worth living for.  
Or maybe he did…and that was why he never tried too hard to find out where he fit in with Jim’s idea’s and plans for the future. When he became expendable to Jim, he didn’t want to know ahead of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet Gaila, Pike, and Spock. I'm thinking of adding the chapter in Mirror Faith next because thats how I wrote it out originally however even if I do that I still need to figure out which cannon character I'm going to write next.  
> By all means leave a comment and tell me if what you'd prefer, I love to hear from people!


	7. Mirror Secrets: Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Religion has always played an important part of Earth's history.  
> In the Mirror Verse, Father Marlow stands witness to the glory of the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok don't kill me. This is the first chapter in my story Mirror Faith, but this story is what it was originally written for and I don't think everyone reading my story has gone to that work so I wanted those people to read it. I'm posting this now because I finally have the chapter written about Spock done so people that have read this chapter before just reread it and by the time your done I should have the next chapter posted.

If the third most dangerous man in the Empire is a Captain, and the second is an Admiral, what then is the most dangerous kind of man in the Empire?  
Well Father Raymond Birch would tell you that clearly the most dangerous and certainly the most powerful not including he Empire himself was a priest.  
Ah! Religion, such a beautiful concept, isn’t it?  
But let’s not start with that. No we were talking about the power that came with the priesthood. You see all Admirals must have spiritual guidance and Empire in its great wisdom assigns priests to the Admirals.  
Who else could ensure they keep up there moral fiber and of course loyalty to God and The Empire? Of course in this day and age to not acknowledge the two are one and the same were sacrilegious.  
Captains that wished to one day become Admirals did well to keep a religious man on hand and keep him content. There were few things the Empire hated more then traitors and heretics, and the word of even the lowest Chaplin held great weight with the Empire.  
Religious men dedicated there’re lives to the worship and betterment of the Empire and in doing so they gave up all personal ambition.  
The priesthood was the one career where you were chosen for a position or promotion by the grace of the Empire and you could not advance by killing your superior, in fact to kill a religious man for any reason was considered poor taste and could easily be the end of a person’s career.  
If you chose to become a priest you may never move farer then the smallish perish, however the job and life security were almost guaranteed, not that just anyone was allowed into the sacred order.  
Marlow Birch however, had a rather special place with in the priesthood that he used to his advantage restlessly.  
Once upon a time Priests were made to take a vow of celibacy, but of course that barbaric practice had been abolished. While they were still not permitted to marry or have children Priests were allowed to partake of any of there perish, after all the Empire gave to it’s people both pain and pleasure and priests were the instruments of the Empire.  
Priests were allowed however to chose one child to raise in there footsteps, one child to be molded into a loyal follower and one day spiritual advisor to the people.  
Marlow was that lucky child and his adoptive father, Father Raymond could not be prouder of him.  
Right now Father Raymond was in council with Captain Pike. They were discussing the funeral arrangements for the late Captain Emery. Father Raymond and Captain Pike had a stable alliance and when Captain Pike become Admiral Pike it was well known that Father Raymond would be assigned to him.  
Marlow when he was not neck deep in religious studies took several courses at Starfleet. He could only pray that the glorious Empire would see fit to assign him to an up and coming Starfleet officer so that he might one day see the stars… and of course control the mind, bodies, and souls of a starship to better the Empire and keep its people loyal.  
Marlow waited outside the Captain’s office rereading his favor bible verse and considering several ramifications of it.

When the Lord thy god hath delivered (a City) into thine hands, thou shalt smite every male thereof with the sword : but the women, and the little ones , and the cattle, even all the spoil thereof, shalt thou take unto thyself; and thou shalt eat the spoil of thine enemies, which the Lord thy God hath given thee. Thou shalt save nothing alive that breatheth; but thou shalt utterly destroy them. Deut. 20:13,14 and Deut. 20:16,17

Starfleet was the sword of the Empire and how they did smite the heathens in the new worlds they found. How they plundered those places taking what was so obviously given to them. Surely there was no greater purpose any man could hope to-  
“Hi.” The sound startled him and he fond himself jerking his head away from the good book and looking at a blood soaked young man, dripping absolutely everywhere.  
“Hello.” He wrinkled his nose at the mess and held his book closer least the man drip on it.  
“Is Pike in?” The young man leaned against the wall. He was mostly likely injured in some way.  
“He is in a meeting with Father Birch…won’t you sit down?” A priest was above the pity squabbles of lesser mortals and they could afford to be polite to blood covered strangers.  
“Don’t mind if I do. Jim Kirk. What are you reading?” He gave his name abruptly, but Marlow didn’t take offence after all he recognized the name, Jim Kirk. He was the one that engineered the Captains death, certainly a man worth knowing.  
“I am reading the only text truly worth reading.” He said earnestly and showed the man the cover of this book; he then placed it carefully at his side and offered his hand.  
“Marlow Birch, at your service of course.”  
Jim Kirk shook his hand and a fair amount of blood was transfer unto his, luckily he had a handkerchief for just this purpose. The priesthood was often a bloody profession after all.  
“Sorry about the mess.” The man grinned, and Marlow deiced to take a liking to him.  
“Not at all, I’m quite used to it.”  
“Oh? Am I right in assuming you are Father Birch’s apprentices?”  
Marlow couldn’t help the pride he felt, but the truly powerful embraced modestly so he tried not to sound too superior as he confirmed that he was.  
He had a lovely chat with Mr. Kirk. He was smart with a healthy respect for the Empire, knew his scripture and offered several thought provoking insights to the verse he had been studying.  
It was with some disappointment that Father Birch came to collect him and Mr. Kirk had to leave for his meeting with Pike.  
“Hey, Marlow!” His company for the last hour called him as he turned to follow the Father.  
“I’ll be seeing you!” He waved.  
“You as well.” He nodded at him.  
Father Birch raised his eyebrow at him and gave him a cold smile.  
“I see you’ve met one of Pike’s protégés. You approve?”  
“Yes Father, he seemed…a god fearing man…and yet, still strong and confident in himself and his ideas.”  
“Good. That’s how we like our future Captains, you'll need to curb his confidence though. A Captain should learn to rely less on himself and more on their Chaplin.”  
“Sir?”  
“While you will need to finish your academy courses, you are as ready for the priesthood as I can make you without giving you first hand experiences on saving the souls on our fellow men. The academy and Mr. James T. Kirk will be your first assignment Father Marlow. Coagulations.”  
“Th-Thank you Father, it is an honor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that religion is a very controversial topic, but I just couldn't leave it alone. The idea what you could do with religion in the mirror verse just took over my mind and I wrote this so fast my head started spinning.  
> I want to say that while I am not religious I did not mean this as an insult to anyone. I have twisted religion to fit with this world and I am not saying it is evil in the real world. Nothing said here reflects my personal views.  
> That being said I did use a Christian bible verse that I got off the internet. Deut. 20:13,14 and Deut. 20:16,17 I think I got it word for word that is what it actually said, however please assume the ‘bible’ I have in this story has been retranslated a thousand times by evil people and that they are not using your actual bible to excuse doing terrible things.  
> Ok? Ok I would really like it if you gave me your non offended opinion. Thank you.


	8. Mirror Secrets: Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhura likes Spock. Spock is an arrogant ass, Uhura is a BAMF with Jim and Spock has second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Spock is pretty damn smart and he pays attention to most things so I had to describe some gore from the lunch scene. I don't think it's too bad, but still.

Despite Uhura’s cryptic message and the fact that no one would notice that he was paying more attention to Cadet Uhura then usual, Spock made no change in his habitual scan of the room.  
The instructors made up of new or retired officers sat to the left side of the cafeteria. The platform where the tables are is raised to better see the crowd of cadets, a logical placement as it gave them the first notice of anything amiss.  
Captains Emery and Pike are sited here as well, Pike to his immediate right and Emery on Pike’s right a few sits down, Spock pays more attention to them both then he does the cadets despite Uhura’s odd tone this morning the two captains are clearly the largest threat in the room.  
Until that is they are suddenly not anymore.  
…  
“Spock?” She approaches him fluidly and confidently as is her manner and being one of the few beings at the academy that he considers to be sufficiently knowledgeable in his subject he does not refuse her the right to speak, despite her inferior rank.  
“Cadet?” His response is quick and sharp, just because she is smarter then her classmates does not make her worthy of his time and despite rumors he has never personally seen anything that would consider her a threat to him.  
“Spock, a matter of school politics will be happening this afternoon, I ask you not to interfere.” It’s said with a soft, sweet smile and a demure tone. He wonders if her odd obsession with him has driven her to such an outlandish statement of concern.  
“I will fulfill my obligations as an instructor and a commander at this academy.” His answer is prompt and the only answer he could give. He considers giving her some measure of assurance, but decides against it, no matter her instance on calling him his first name outside of class they are not close, he cannot allow himself to become close, so he says nothing.  
“Very well Spock,” Her tone is sharper now and her face as blank as any Vulcan.  
“However in a time of chaos I hope you will look to your betters for both what should be done and what should not be.”  
She leaves her words confusing and her interest in him clear. He’s more alert then usual, yet he still doesn’t understand what it is when she is shaking hands with the cadet until it is already starting.  
…  
He sits there as she shakes hands with a man that is well known to be both odd and ruthless. He thinks that her choice in dinning companies for the day is strange; he thinks that perhaps she has done so for protection. He looks away from them excepting a threat and there is one, but he is nearly shammed that he never considered the threat would be her.  
The two cadets at first seem to be at complete opposition in everything, from the contrast of their skin, hair, and eyes to his loud bright laugh and her small even smile as they begin to cut down seemingly everyone they can reach, but somehow they move as one.  
He takes everything in at once, the table they left has a medical cadet looking on with ill disguised horror and an Orion that watches with shinning glee filled eyes or perhaps it’s lust, Uhura and Kirk are moving quickly through the nearby tables knives flashing silver as the blood literally sprays over Uhura because of the angle her knife goes into an artery and she’s not paying attention to the blood because someone is behind her and she has to bend back and then kick out hard in order to avoid a fatal blow.  
Next to him Captain Pike leans forward not startled by the sudden bloodshed, to better watch, all the while the noise is getting louder. Spock watches a Cadet throw up looking at someone’s head that is hanging almost completely off their neck. The Cadet doesn’t notice as a knife slides neatly into there eye and they fall to the ground. Kirk reaches down and grabs the knife, then moves on to someone else.  
“Captain?” Spock asks Pike not completely sure what the appropriate action for this situation is and he doesn’t realize until later that he has obeyed Uhura’s instructions to look to those higher in rank then he when the massacre starts.  
Captain Pike smiles and if he wasn’t a Vulcan Spock might deem it terrifying.  
“You can try to stop them if you like commander…but I wouldn’t suggest it.” For a moment Spock goes still the idea of interfering for lack of a better term, a difficult one. The chance of him being cable of doing so without sustaining injury is small, the possibility that he could meet his end by attempting to stop either cadet is…also small is it not?  
He is forced to admit if only to himself that he is relieved the Captain does not order him to attack either cadet, though the question of why he is relieved burns within him. They are both skilled yes, and by taking the student body by surprise they are building a very high kill rate without sustaining injury, but even so he is physically stronger then both humans and should logically be able to incapacitate them if ordered to do so.  
He analyzes their fighting style both fluid and certain in their strikes, they are formidable, yet they are far from impossible to overcome. Why would he be hesitant to contend with them? The word ‘them’ strikes Spock as important, they do outnumber him and that is what is truly different about the way they fight. Spock has fought Terrans before and even in groups they fight as individuals.  
Uhura and Kirk fight with a single goal for a single purpose in complete agreement with one another in utter confidence that they will not be betrayed and in doing so they fight as one, in doing so they become twice as dangerous because their focus is not on their ally putting a knife in their back, but in completing the goal and it is with utter casual disregard that that Kirk saves Uhura’s life without thinking taking aim at one that would have struck her down and only moments later she shoves into him hard allowing both of them to reach their blade held hands into an opponents stomach that would have crushed Kirk’s skull with a table leg if not taken out.  
Where did they gain this trust in each other? It seems instinctive, natural, yet it is so far from the natural way of things in the Empire.  
Spock watches as seemingly thinking as one they turn their focus on one cadet in peculiar, there seems to be nothing special about her yet Captain Emery reacts violently and unexpectedly. The cadets ignore him and Kirk kills the girl on top of a table in a showy fashion. The captain leaps for the cadet and he doesn’t even seem to see Uhura as she drives a blade into his belly, the Captain’s eyes are still on Kirk as the man dodges the Captain’s attack and drives his knife into Emery’s neck.  
A Captain is dead, most of the cafeteria full of cadets are dead, and still Uhura and Kirk are scanning the room looking for anyone they wanted dead that they somehow missed.  
The Orion and medical student are the only ones still seated everyone else is in a defensive stance or hiding under tables and fallen classmates.  
Captain Pike rises slowly and while Uhura pays no attention to him, Kirk pauses and looks to Pike as if expecting something; he must get what he’s looking for because he smiles brightly. When Pike begins a slow clap Uhura spares him and glance, but then goes off to drag a whimpering boy out from a table to slit his throat so she doesn’t see how happy the clapping seems to make Kirk.  
Pike, Spock is surprised to see looks proud at the mess the golden haired cadet has made, even parentally proud, which considering Pike has never spoken of Kirk as far as Spock knows, is decidedly odd.  
The Captain goes down to speak with Kirk, but Spock’s eyes are on Uhura. She cleans her blade efficiently on some of the deads clothing. Their eyes meet and she smiles at him, soft and sweet. He wonders if her tone of voice would still be demure and if he should consider himself grateful that she sees him as worthy of a warning despite his initial dismissiveness of her competence and her warning due to her rank as well as her apparent infatuation of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's cannon for Uhura to like Spock so I have that. Now this does focus on Spock and her however what I really wanted to draw attention to was Spock realising the way that she was fighting with Kirk and at some point wanting that kind of connection with someone. Also even though I much prefer Spock with a guy, Uhura is awesome and he needs to grow to respect her at the very least. Not sure about any pairings right now, but I think everything will fall naturally into place.  
> Writing Spock was super hard and I haven't ironed out the Vulcans role in the world or Spock's childhood yet, though I am thinking of making a side story like my Mirror:Faith only about Amanda being the center and really getting into her relationship with Spock's dad and the whole Vulcans in the Empire thing.  
> I don't think I did too badly with Spock however please let me know what you think. At some point I will have him more aggressive, but that really didn't fit in with what was going on at the time. So pretty please comment! It makes me happy.


	9. Proving your worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Uhura have already proven themselves meaning that it's only natural for others to feel they need to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been awhile, but I've been so busy with work. I had half of this written forever and just couldn't bring myself to add more. I hope I did alright with this.

Puri considered himself to be a well educated man, certainly he was well read and an accruing concept he found in books both fiction and nonfiction alike was the idea that people somehow managed to lose themselves while they sleep.  
This has always been a source of confusion for Puri.   
How do you not know where you are when you wake up if you were there when you went to sleep?  
Whether or not it is where you normally sleep is irrelevant. Do you not realize that you are in the same position as when you went to sleep? Do you not recognize the same sheets or what ever coving you had from before? Do other people truly lose themselves while they sleep and actually take time to find themselves again when they wake, being disorientated until they discovered they were exactly where they were supposed to be?  
Perhaps they did, but Puri did not or at least never had, which was why when he woke up and didn’t know where he was he didn’t bother trying to remember what ever happened because he clearly could not have been alert and willing during it.  
Instead he focused on more important things like how he was very uncomfortable tied to what he suspected was a chair, how he couldn’t be certain it was a chair because he was odiously blindfolded and could be tied to some odd contraption, lastly and most importantly his hands were tied very tightly making it impossible to reach one of his scalpels, which by the way may have been removed.   
He couldn’t shift enough to tell if they were there or not and that was probably the most disorienting thing about this situation.  
“Hehehe.”   
Correction, the disturbing girlish giggle that he couldn’t quite tell where it was coming from was infinitely more disorienting  
“Oh Doctor I’ve been waiting to see you like this, hehe it suits you.”  
It doesn’t take long for him to recognize the girlish voice and if he wasn’t so angry he just might be impressed.  
“You nasty bitch.” She slaps him hard, but he pays it no mind. She either needs him for something which means he won’t die or she plans to torture him to death regardless of what he does.   
“You have no idea the pain I had in store for you, hopefully you’ll still be my guinea pig, but if not you can watch what I had planed and maybe knowing of your almost fate will be enough to curb your arrogance…but I doubt it.”  
She ribs the blindfold away from is eyes and fastens it tightly around his mouth ensure that he can not longer speak.  
He takes in his surroundings. First they are still on academy property, second his captor is none other then Amy Ramsey the gorgeous young girl with a sweet ass and eyes that just begged to be filled with tears. Apparently she hadn’t liked their games as much as she had pretended to. Her protest had been half hearted at best and he had been certain that there was no threat in playing with the little science track cadet.   
Perhaps breaking out the medical equipment was what had pushed her too far? Puri wondered idly before his eyes focused on another captive.   
Puri didn’t even know the medical man’s name and he was insulted to be sharing a torture session/possible death with the man.   
He was some rich little brat that barely knew a scalpel from a nail pier and seemed to think that his money made up his annoying personality. It might have if he was his god forbid boss, but the little shit wasn’t therefore a kick in the ass had been in the works. Just as soon as Puri or someone else that hated the kid had gotten around to it.  
Puri has refused to learn the asshole’s name on purpose and certainly wasn’t going to try to remember it now.   
He was slightly pleased to see that the idiot was both blindfolded and gagged. Apparently Amy hadn’t been terribly impressed with him either.   
“Look…I…Just was…Jim…it” A somewhat muffled voice sounded from somewhere behind him and he tried his best not to react to it even as he slowly began to make out the words while it was coming closer.  
“Relax Bones it’s from a good source.” A different voice that he could hear clearly, they were definitely coming closer.  
“Ha! A good source my ass. Look after that crazy stunt you pulled everyone is going to be gunning for you. So of course you go off in the middle of the night to meet strange people! Why the hell not?”  
“God your bitchy tonight Bones. You're not still freaked about lunch are you? That was like… a whole day ago.”   
“That was like a few damn hours ago! You-“  
“It was a lot more than that like at least 12 hours or 10 maybe, but it wasn’t a few and technically it is tomorrow because of the time of night.”  
By now Puri recognized one of the voices and was reasonable certain about the identity of the other one, but why were they involved with this?   
“There you are. I have to admit this is a nice set up.” Jim Kirk commented sounding calm and friendly in sharp contrast to his companion’s unhappy grumble, “The fuck is this?”  
“This is my show and tell. Jayden insisted that I let you pick between our volunteers.” Amy replied sounding none too happy about it.  
“That was considerate of her.” Kirk seemed to approve.  
McCoy gave Kirk an utterly bewildered look at that statement and for once Kirk actually decided to explain.  
“This girl I know asked me not to kill Ms. Ramsey here at lunch and I didn’t, but I made no promises for after, I believe she’s supposed to impress me.” Amusement was clear in his voice.  
“Impress you?” McCoy huffed. “Yes very impressive she’s able to tie two men to chairs, I’m amazed!” Kirk did nothing, but grin in reply.   
McCoy, Puri decided must be extremely useful to Kirk otherwise the man would never put up with that much scorn and sarcasm toward something he was involved it. In fact McCoy was most likely here for one of two purposes, he could be here to be intimidated by what was going to happen to one of the medical track captives or he could be here to be rewarded by choosing which of them would be disposed. No matter the reason Puri knew he wouldn’t make it though the night now.   
If it was the first then it would make more of an impression for the higher ranked of the two to be disposed of in an extremely painful fashion and if it was the other while there was no personal bad blood between Puri and McCoy it only made sense that he would kill off the more competent Doctor. Anyone could get rid of the piece shit he was sharing his bondage with.   
Said piece of shit had clearly woken up because he was struggling hard clearly panicked and making utterly pathetic whimpering noses. Puri shouldn’t forget just how annoying the other man was it was far more likely that they would both die.   
“Is the party starting already?” A new voice came from the left and Puri was just able to catch a glimpse of a new face.  
The sound startled the blindfolded man and he gave a great jerk in the chair he was tied to casing it to fall over, him with it.   
Puri was tempted to roll his eyes. If he didn’t get to see that idiot’s head go rolling before his own did he would be very disappointed indeed.  
“What took you so long?” Amy demanded of her roommate.  
“The Vulcan Professor was stalking the halls, didn’t think you’d take kindly to a pair of uninvited eyes.” She leaned against the wall just inside the doorway seemingly not interested in coming any closer.  
“Whatever, Are we doing this or not?” Amy for some reason slowly slid the headband off of her head. The girlish pink beads glinted in the overhead light.   
“Pick one.” She demanded of Kirk. Kirk did what Puri was expecting.  
“You heard the lady Bones, pick one.” He held his breath and waited for the words that would end his existence.   
“Seriously Jim, this is what you got me out here for?” Of course considering this was McCoy he could be waiting for a while. 

…  
It was somewhat flattering that they all just assumed that she had been able to lose the Vulcan, that she had wanted too. Jayden didn’t move from her place in the doorway, carefully blocking the light from the room to reach into the hallway where the instructor stood watching the scene.  
He was still undecided she knew, but there was no rules about what went on after school hours so he had no reason to interfere, that was why so few people went out this time of night after all. It was dangerous.   
She glanced at Amy, at Jim, and at McCoy they were dangerous too, perhaps more so then the commander at her back who was perfectly placed to snap her neck if so inclined.   
She herself may never be dangerous, but she could be useful and she could associate with those that were.  
Right now James T Kirk was assembling a crew and her greatest gift was manipulation. Kirk knew that, he saw her kill a man by making him change his mind after all. She did it so well that he lost sight of the real threat if only for a moment and that made all the difference.   
Amy was giving Kirk her secret and Jayden was giving Kirk Amy. It was enough to keep her alive and Kirk pleased with her, however-  
The Vulcan shift behind her as McCoy made his decision and Amy flung her headband in a well practiced motion.  
However, giving Kirk Commander Spock would get her on the future Captain’s ship for certain. 

The glass beads broke, the liquid splattered and through the gag the man began to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all I couldn't find hardly any information about Puri online so I'm pretty certain I couldn't have made him out of character. I was clearly getting tired of making OCs seeing as I didn't even name the other guy. I came very close to calling the unnamed guy Frank Burns from MASH, but decided against it in the end.  
>  I still like the idea of using some of the characters from MASH as medical personnel in this story and maybe some other characters from other books and movies as well. I wanted to see what the readers think of it first. It would never become a crossover, absolutely would not need to know anything at all about the other works I use to understand everything that is happening. I think it would help me bring in minor characters without having to have whole chapter dedicated to them because I only find out the backgrounds and personality quirks of OCs as I write them so they always take up too much space.  
> So REALLY IMPORTANT please give your opinion on me using characters from other fandoms to fill in some of the hundreds of people that the main characters will be meeting and possibly interacting with or vaguely thinking of.


	10. Mirror Secrets: James T Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim thinks about the closest thing to a friend that he has the only way that he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would really like to have Kirk's point of view every ten chapters. I think that would be very fun. Let me know if I did alright with him. It was really hard to translate the characteristic of how much he cares about his friends in the normal world to how he thinks of them in the mirror world, but I think that I got the point acrossed.

“Just pick Bones.” Jim smiled as if this was a simple question and not a test for the doctor.   
“Fine! Kill Burns then.” In the shadows Spock raised an eyebrow at the seemingly illogical choice, if it was a test the Vulcan would have assumed that the doctor had failed.  
“He’s the most pathetic excuse for an officer I've ever seen. At least Puri has the possibility to be useful to you.”  
Jim looked pleased with the explanation and nodded slowly.  
That was why out of everyone that Kirk owned, Bones was his favorite.   
…

There were many truths in the world that Jim had discovered among them the facts that all things and all people were breakable, that all things and all people could be a weakness, and that if you depraved yourself of everything that could be turned into a weakness you would be left with nothing.   
The trick to it was to defend what was yours, but in a way that didn’t make you come across as weak. There was a fine line between caring about something and being possessive. One was acceptable and one was not and the difference was that a possessive man would destroy what was his before he would let anyone else have it and a caring man would not.  
Jim was a possessive man, had been a possessive boy when he was younger. He had after all driven his father’s old car off a cliff instead of let his shithead of a stepfather sell it and that should be all the evidence anyone would need to conclude that Jim would rather break his toys then let anyone else play with them.  
There was luxury in being a possessive man. He allowed himself real smiles, real warmth, and real pleasure in the things/people he collected and this was perfectly all right because he knew that if he needed too he could and he would destroy them himself, before anyone else could.  
There were some thing that were more useful, interesting, and enjoyable than others and Kirk would try harder to defend those things before he gave them up as a lost case.   
(Of course Jim didn’t believe in no win scenarios and if the only thing he had ever really broken before it was lost to him was a car that had belonged to his father and not him, well that just meant he had to be strong enough to keep the things that mattered to him didn’t he?)   
Jim took great enjoyment out of collecting people. Gaila was his, Cupcake was his, and Leonard McCoy was completely unquestionably his is a way that no one else had been before. Jim had even named his newest pet when they first met and unlike everyone else he had meet Bones had grumbled and complained, but gave no real resistant to anything that Jim had wanted.  
Perhaps when they met the man was already broken? Perhaps he needed to be wanted, desired a purpose, or just didn’t give a shit? In the end it didn’t matter because years pasted as Jim needled, manipulated, pushed McCoy where he wanted him, and the assassination attempt never came.   
It took awhile for Jim to realize that Bones was comfortable with this. With Jim leaning too close to him, a possessive hand on the man’s neck telling him in no uncertain terms that, ‘We're going out tonight Bones, and you're going to enjoy yourself if it kills you!’ Bones liked that, he needed to have that, a master, an ally, hell a friend? Is that what he was now? Was Jim Kirk a friend to Leonard McCoy? It didn’t seem right, too ignorant a term, too equal.   
But then, perhaps not, because while Jim would never be trusting enough to have a friend himself, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be someone’s friend. If that was what was needed to keep an ally close and his, then there were many things that he was willing to do, to be. Jim was very good at giving what belonged to him what they needed so they would stay and think they had a choice in the matter.   
When you looked at the world though Jim Kirk’s eyes everything belonged to him and everything was important, but such things must be prioritized and their importance was based solely on Jim’s mood at the time so in the larger scheme of things it didn’t mean much that Bones was Jim’s favorite. Jim wasn’t compromised, he wasn’t weak, in a month Bones may not matter all.   
Of course in a months time wasn’t now, and right now Bones decided to kill someone useless because he knew that Jim was seeking those that would be useful. It said a lot that Bones was allowing a doctor that was on the same level skill wise as he was to live when Jim had given him no reassurances about his future.   
Of course Bones was the only doctor that Jim would allow anywhere near him, but he was certain Bones didn’t know that.   
As graduation got closer Jim could tell that Bones was more unsure about his position, his uncalled for fear over the lunchroom fight was a clear sign. Bones should have been clinging to his place of power next to Jim all the harder, not allowing someone that could replace him to be allowed to continue living.   
Bones proved his worth so much more by thinking of what was best for Jim first. It was smart, but the way he at least seemed to not realize just how well he had already proved himself that was almost…sweet in a way.  
Uhura had potential as did some others; however Bones was Jim’s absolute favorite possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kirk is very, very possessive and will most likely feel the same way towards other members of the crew soon, however he really, really wanted to moon over Bones right now. I don't really want them to be a couple, but it feels like thats the way my story is leaning. It's just so easy to fit the two together. I think they do love each other in the only way the mirror people can. My views on sex in the mirror verse is that it's mostly based on power, control, and lust so I don't think I'll have these two have sex, but I'm not completely certain. Would adore having Kirk with Spock, but we'll see if chemisty appears when I write them talking to each other or not.   
> Anyone want to give an opinion on relationships in this story? My only certain is Sulu/Chekov needs to happen. I'd love to put someone with Scotty, but we'll see how things go.


	11. Mirror Secrets: Gaila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gaila is Gaila and we inch our way closer to the over all plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings masturbation and mentions of sex because hello it's Gaila. Also sorry it took me so long to get this one out was going to do a whole sex scene, but I just wasn't feeling it and hopefully I did alright with this.

Her home planet Orion was subjugated by the Terran Empire in 2155. That was fact. There was no clever negations or misdirection involved. The Empire came, the empire destroyed, and the empire allowed them to rebuild only with the understanding of their completely submission.  
However, the Empire did not understand Orion culture and that was their mistake. The Terran Empire was mostly male based after all, it was no wonder they believed the lie of a society where the females were enslaved and males ruled when it was so obviously the reserve. Gaila couldn’t image belonging to a male of all things, they were weak minded simple things after all. Fuck this, kill that. Boring…well not her Jim of course, that was different. He was different.  
The Orions had their place in the Empire, they gave the Terran Empire a tithe of flesh each year both from their own number and from the other alien races that they gathered and trained. In some ways this suited the Orions just fine. The more powerful Terrans were the ones that would acquire the Orions slaves and so it would be easy to rule their rulers, would be expected that the Orions would be even stronger from their servitude. They weren’t.  
Humans, Gaila thought with more exasperation then disgust as Uhura prepared to go work in the long range sensor lab. They hadn’t figured out Orion pheromones yet ( more interested in killing things then understanding them), but that hardly mattered because as soon as someone powerful became distracted they ended up dead and often if they showed blatant favor to a slave their attacker would kill the slave first just to torment them. They were so violent and not always in the fun way.  
Uhura informed her in no uncertain terms what she would do if she found another boy in their shared room and left abruptly. Gaila rolled her eyes. Uhura was so beautiful when she spilled blood, but she never took Gaila up on her offer of hot delicious sex and that made her not fun.  
Even without mind shattering orgasms with her roommate Starfleet had a lot of offer, it had been clear that manipulating individual human masters wasn’t the way to power so Gaila had taken a different route.  
Covered in the blood of a male Orion slave she claimed that she had ‘escaped Orion to join the glorious Starfleet or some such nonsense. She hardly remembered what she said to the recruiter after she snuck unto earth, he hadn’t cared as long as he got off and Starfleet didn’t care as long as she was useful.  
Gaila fingered the little computer chip. She was useful for more then just sex and that she supposed was nice. She hadn’t expected to find her calling in computer engineering of all things. Of course sex was just as important as food and water and she would never consider going without. She watched the clock, eager for Jim’s arrival.  
Jim was many things hot, smart, and deadly of course, but he was also fantastically skilled in bed. Most men in the Empire were so damn stupid when it came to sex. The only way a woman could get off at all with a male was if they controlled everything about the situation or were masochists. Well that might be an exaggeration, but not by much in her experiences. Was she the only women here that expected a man to be able to find her G-spot?  
‘Umm.’ Gaila gave a content hum as she started fingering herself. There was no reason to wait, Jim wouldn’t mind if she started without him.  
She remembered her first time with Jim, gods it had been so good.  
…  
Like most of her ventures into humanoid sex it started at a club. The drinks were plentifully and the music was overkill pop. All in all a pretty fun place to be. She started one of her favorite dances as a song she knew blared over head.  
 _I want your last breath to be my name_  
 _And I want you to want to come play my game._  
 _I want to hold your heart tightly in my palm._  
 _And I want you too enjoy this Klingon love song. ___  
This one always made her grin. It had come out at the start of the war with the Klingons as a way to mock then with the soft concept of love and as the Empire steadily gained ground this song was everywhere.  
 _I drown in your eyes and I want to steal them_  
 _I’ll kiss your lips and I’ll want to peel them ___  
She mouthed the words for a moment, but then turned her attention to the task at hand.  
Just because a girl has to work to have a fun time with the males of this species didn’t mean it wasn’t sometimes worth it. Gaila had her eye on a big muscled hunk that would like lovely tied to her bed, withering for hours as she refused to allow him orgasm until she was completely pleased with his performance. She matched her movements to the beat of the song knowing as soon as he saw her he would be hers.  
 _He said ‘Baby, are you threatening me?’_  
 _She said ‘Boy, do you want me to be?’ ___  
She didn’t even notice Jim until strong hands grasped her hips and a voice purred in her ear.  
“You gonna pick another muscle head or would you like a man that actually knows what he’s doing?”  
“Hmm.” She groaned and ached into his touch. Someone had been watching her. A very small very deadly little knife fit perfectly between her fingers just in case.  
“You think you have what it takes then?” She did a sensual twist and turn bringing her pressed flush against him and face to face with the threat and ohhh well then.  
Tall, blond, and smirking her certainly her type, even if her hands did reach over her head and came to rest on his shoulders as she grinded against him. Her little knife so close to that vulnerable neck.  
 _Our love is confusing in it’s savagely_  
 _Yet our hearts are beating as one, so perfectly ___  
He had that perfect white smile.  
“I know I do.” He said as a hypo spry was pressed into her back where his hands had gone without her notice.  
 _Yes, our lives are crossed so close its almost painful_  
 _Yeah, our strives are connected like a cable. ___  
Smooth, very well done in fact. Gaila’s vision went burly, but she left a small poisoned scratch on the mans neck just to ensure if this wasn’t the beginning of a fun night like she hoped that at least he would suffer too.  
The music faded in and out as he carried her out of the bar. She breathed in his earthly scent as the last line of the song washed over her.  
And she woke up gasping for more air as organism over took her.  
…  
Jim had rocked her world that night as she played into his hands like putty. She really shouldn’t have let it happen again to be honest, but he had noticed her trick and found the antidote painted on her glittering red nails. Was it really so bad to keep ‘coming’ to a man that was gorgeous and skilled and smart?  
So he won her over with sex, so what? She was an Orion, of course that was the way to her heart.  
She might she reflected as an orgasm took her over and she rubbed herself though it be just a little bit in love with him.  
She should tell him that tonight. See if those full sinful lips would twist in disgust or delight at her naughty little secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the full song I wrote for this fic.
> 
> I want your last breath to be my name  
> And I want you to want to come play my game.  
> I want to hold your heart tightly in my palm.  
> And I want you too enjoy this Klingon love song.
> 
> I drown in your eyes and I want to steal them  
> I’ll kiss your lips and I’ll want to peel them
> 
> He said ‘Baby, are you threatening me?’  
> She said ‘Boy, do you want me to be?’
> 
> Our love is confusing in it’s savagely  
> Yet our hearts are beating as one, so perfectly
> 
> Yes, our lives are crossed so close its almost painful  
> Yeah, our strives are connected like a cable. 
> 
> Cause you are the sack of flesh  
> That I love the best.  
> You are the animal that never rest.
> 
> And He said ‘Baby, are you threatening me?”  
> Then she said ‘Love, I know you want me to be.”
> 
> And I drown in your eyes and want to steal them  
> I kiss your lips and want to peel them  
> I want to hold your heart tightly in my palm  
> And I want you to enjoy this Klingon love song.


	12. Medical Mayhem (Intro to Mirror MASH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could also be known as Mirror Margaret’s Mayhem Makes Mess of Medical Mash, but as fun as that is to say it's not 100% accurate.  
> As it is, this chapter shows off the medical politics and introduces another Father for your enjoyment while we just barley introduce another bridge character and lead to more in depth insight in the religious system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided this is the beginning of a separate story. Please go to my profile for the rest of it.

Chapel sighed as her roommate had an absolute fit. Honestly just because she was…well, had been fucking Burns didn’t give her a reason to go crazy. Everyone knew he was heading for a bloody death anyway with the way he acted superior to everyone his rank and blatantly sucked up to the higher ups in the most annoying way possible.  
It didn’t seem apparent to Margaret though, no she had some messed up ideas of them killing his high breed wife together and living happily ever after, oh please.  
Still she thought as the expensive hair brush Margaret insisted on using flew by to crash into a wall and almost upset her toe nail painting; this really had gone on long enough.  
“Why haven’t you gotten revenge yet?” She asked practically.  
“I will!” The blond women more or less screeched.  
“Just as soon as those rotten screwy assholes Pierce and McIntyre slip up! Vengeance will be mine.”  
“Umm…right.” So Margaret was overdramatic at the best of times, but this was just not healthy. Hold up a second.  
“Wait your sure it was-“  
“Of course I’m sure it was Pierce and McIntyre!” The women actually stomped her foot and Chapel considered just slipping a knife into her stomach to stop the noise.  
“You should have seen them. Oh! It was a party! Hip, hip hoary Ferret-face is dead!” Her voice cracked at the end.  
“They sent me flowers Christine. Nice ones.” Chapel was horrified when the women burst out crying. Dear god, Margaret Houlihan was well known for sleeping her way up the career ladder, being crazy competent at her job, having an excellent pedigree, and slicing through spinal cords like nobody else, and the women was crying? At her! Oh god what if it got on her?  
“There, there?”  
“I’ll kill them Christine I’ll kill them all. They will regret that they ever heard the name Frank Burns.”  
Looking into her roommates bloodshot eyes Christine knew that this was not good. Considering the political turn everything had taken medical had reached a rather delicate balance. At the top was Potter who was high in both rank and skill and had managed o live to a more then respectable age so no one messed with him. Just under him was Puri and McCoy who had keep out of each others way at least until the day after the massacre where there seemed to be some odd sort of understanding and despite having been in Starfleet longer Puri was now deferring to McCoy, yet didn’t seem resentful about it. Which confused everyone, however it was fact that McCoy was Killer Kirk’s roommate and there were at least rumors that medical was left alone solely during the massacre because of McCoy’s influence meaning no one was really willing to cross the man right now.  
Directly under Puri and McCoy was where the mess started.  
Burns and Houlihan were higher ranking then Pierce and McIntyre and they were also uniquely insufferable. Margaret’s sex appeal and Burns money was all they had gotten them so far. Well Margaret was competent, but her sanity was questionable at times. These two were as in love with each other, Starfleet and rules as they could possibly be. Their dates were probably visiting the people in agony booths that they had put there. In medical it was well know that there was being sadistic and then there was their level of crazy.  
Combining with them natural troublemakers who didn’t like Starfleet, who were lower in rank then them not because of inferior skills, but solely because they didn’t want to be here? That was asking for trouble.  
However what Captain Potter wanted he would get and he wanted the best medical cadets in his hospital this side of the galaxy and have them tolerate each other. After being forced into retirement from leading up the medical units in the last war, Potter was something of a hero and managed to gather respect from nearly all his underlines. Under his reign the Academy hospital ran smoothly no matter what personalities worked there.  
There were some hiccups of course. While the two trouble making men seemed to tease and torment Margaret in a friendly sort of way, there had been true hatred burring between them and Burns for a while and it wasn’t out of the question that they had snapped.  
However the rumor mill was rather firm on Puri and/or McCoy being the one to get rid of Burns. Culling the useless from the medical track for Kirk with a scalpel instead of a hammer because of some deal McCoy made. It made sense considering they were both late for their shift and looked like they hadn’t slept much the day that Burns was found the morning after the massacre.  
There was a nice tire of medical officers that could fit into a starship and maintain some order. With Burns gone Pierce and McIntyre who worked well together already wouldn’t have a reason as tempting as before to cause trouble and they honestly seemed to be counting the days until their draft ended so there was a good chance they wouldn’t be gunning for the commanding officer. They were good doctors and got on well enough with Puri, McCoy, and even Margaret all things considering. Everyone knew that she didn’t really hate them, well hadn’t hated them.  
Shit falls downward and if the balance up top got shook up badly enough everyone would suffer. Potter’s reaction, Kirk’s reaction, plus whatever Puri and McCoy thought of their direct underlings all really trying to kill each other…it was a cluster fuck waiting to happen is what it was.  
There was no other choice Chapel decided as she finished the crimson masterpiece on her toes. She would have to speak with Father Mulcahy. There was after all no better gossip then a priest and no better advice to be found then spiritual.  
…  
“Do remember uh…like David who slaughtered Goliath you too can face odds which seem…eh…insurmountable…with Gods help of course. You understand?  
“Da, what you are saying Father is that I should beat him in the head with a rock until he pulls it out of his ass.”  
“Ahh, well my child I suppose that would get your point across, though that’s not really what I –“  
“Thank you Father. I have much planning to do.”  
“Er, your welcome! Oh dear well I suppose the Lord works in mysterious ways.”  
“Father Mulcahy! Do you have a minute?”  
“Ahh Christine, yes I have some free time.”  
“I need to talk to you about Margaret father. I believe she will soon do something very foolish.”  
“Oh yes I heard about Burns. It was a pity. He wasn’t’ always very nice, but the man was a patriot.”  
“As you say Father, however word is that he was put down by…well the higher ups and Margaret is gunning for Pierre and McIntyre.”  
“Oh dear, Yes I see why you came to me my dear. Rest assured I shall handle it.”  
“Thank you Father.”  
“Now about payment, I believe that Cadet O’Reilly is having a tough time of it. He’s been working part time for the nurse staff with supply, but the boy’s ESP scores are in the higher percentile and I would hate for him to fall by the wayside as it were. You’ll excuse me if I believe you have more than enough cadavers at the moment down in autopsy and experimentation?”  
“Quite right Father. I…will lend my assistance to O’Reilly.”  
“Good, good. Off you go then and one moment.”  
“Give this missive to Father Marlow for me. I believe this situation may involve a bit of territory invasion.”  
“Y yes Father.”  
Leaving Father Mulcahy’s office Chapel actually left more concerned then relived. Hopefully the Fathers would be able to come to some sort of agreement over territory issues because if not…well few people didn’t suffer when there were disputes within the priesthood. 

...

Chekov on the other hand had left Father Mulcahy feeling much better about his course of action. Despite the method of making Sulu see sense the Father did clearly tell him to go for it. Why Sulu had to persist in his tragic lone wolf act was unknown, but if they didn’t make their loyalty to Kirk clear then they would fall by the wayside sooner rather then later.  
This wasn’t the only topic Sulu was being a stubborn ass about either. Chekov liked Sulu, but he had not earned his young entrance into the academy by being soft. Clearly Sulu needed to experience Chekov’s impatiens personally. Oh he wouldn’t kill his Hikaru just shock him a little, use the smaller knifes perhaps. A point, a demonstration, after all there alliance couldn’t go on unless both parties knew themselves to be equal and Chekov did very much want this alliance to go on.  
‘It was easier in Russia.’ Pavel thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to showcase somewhat normal emotions int he Mirror verse. Where death and torture is a conman occurrence and love is a weakness how does someone's loved one cope with the pain?  
> That being said this may be the last we see of Margaret because I don't care much for her overdramatic character and I'm uncertain if I will ever really show Pierce and McIntyre because of how well they take over the story, however Father Mulcahy and Cadet O'Reilly my make some more appearances.  
> Chekov just kind of wandered in to this chapter, but I think you will like his future interactions with the rest of the crew.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'm wondering if I should remove it from this story and make it in a side story of the series that is a crossover of Star Trek and MASH.


	13. Mirror Secrets: Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike likes to play with fire and Kirk just likes to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very pleased to be exploring Pike's character a bit. Hopefully you all like it.

Spock’s half breed status was one strike against him, his inability to truly enjoy caring out the Empire’s order another, though he did carry them out to the letter. Vulcans were a peaceful race before the Empire conquered them and therefore all would look upon Spock as having weak indecencies hidden in the blood at least from a theatrical stand point. Would Spock even be allowed to keep a Captaincy in the Empire? It was an uncertainly and it would be illogical to replace Pike who was willing to indulge his first officer, if Spock’s own promotion was not certain. At least that was what Pike was hoping for.  
With training, and guidance Pike may be able to shape Spock into someone that could command humans, but he would never be allowed to do so without the backing of a powerful Admiral, by the time Pike became that Admiral he would be ready to give over his ship. An utterly unexpected move on his part that should unnerve the other admirals until he got a firm foothold in his new position, at least that had been the plan at one point.  
But even the best laid plans fail in the face of a determined Kirk. George Kirk was a brilliant, crazy son of bitch that Pike had known, had feared, hated, and begrudging been in awe of even before the man decided to die in the most shocking way possible. Wither George Kirk was a hero or a villain, a traitor or a patriot was widely debated. His possible motives for ending his life to destroy the enemy ship where many, but Pike was of the option that it was part for, glory, part for legacy, and mostly just because he could.  
Winona Kirk was a terror at the academy and on star-ships. She paved a path of blood, lust, and horror as she moved up the ranks. The two of them together was one of the strongest alliances in decades. It had been whispered, barley a traitorous rumor that if they didn’t kill each other first that they wouldn’t stop advancing, that through pure human conquest they would…well reach past the stars was one word for it. The first Empire conquered Earth, the second was the son of the first, the third was the second’s wife who killed her husband and the 4th just appeared one day and lead them into the new age. As long as the Empire stayed under human rule, it would prosper. The Kirks once upon a time could have been those rulers.  
Or perhaps Pike simply romanticized dead people because he had nothing better to do, most likely George would have died on some misinformed mission when he became too much of a threat and Winona, well Pike didn’t know if she was dead or alive now so presumably she would have disappeared after his death then just like she had now.  
Regardless of would have beens, what Pike had now was James Kirk. Young, smart, ruthless, just like many cadets, but there was more. Breeding showed true and Pike could see the madness of brilliance in James T Kirk. His mother’s fire, his father unpredictability, it gazed at him from bright blue eyes. James would not a dependable first officer make, not unless he found a way to invoke patience in the young man. It would be smarter to kill him, but it would take a stronger man then Pike to not allow such potential to grow. It was like watching fire eat flesh, causing a knife to go in deeper, making a man, a ship, a civilization explode just because you could, because it was great, because you had to see it.  
Kirk was a shiny new weapon that would do something new and unexpected every time he used it, the risk was that it could backfire, the fun was wither it did its job or killed him it would be spectacular regardless. Pike didn’t become a starship Captain by playing it safe or by ignoring his instincts. If this killed him, much like how George had died it would be a hell of a way to go.  
………………..  
“Da, I can do zat, but why should I?”

“The question is can you afford not to. Pike will be watching you know and he will be hand picking his crew for the enterprise. I’m going to beat the test, the question is will you share in my victory or shall I make do with someone not nearly as bright, but still clever enough to accept my offer?”

…  
“You’re full of it”

“I’m not. I’m the best that Starfleet has ever seen and when I’m captain I’m only going to want the best with me. Come on is showing off your flying skills to Pike really such a burden?”  
...  
“Again Kirk?”

“The other times were just a test run, this time I’m hand picking my crew and showing you all off. It’s not just about winning. I could program the simulation to simply stall and let me destroy them it that was the case. I’m changing the whole scenario. I’m rewriting it be a thousand times better then what it is. If you pass this test no one will question your value, not even your Vulcan.”

“I’m in”  
…

“I accept.”

…

“You better know what you’re doing Kirk.”

“I always do.”  
…

“You’re out of your corn fed mind, Jim.”

“Don’t worry Bones, it’ll be fun.”

…

“Captain, the Cadet has already taken the Kobayashi maru twice, a third time will not change the result."

“Maybe not Spock, but I believe it will be educational for us to watch him try.”

“Commence the Simulation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have big plans for the next chapter. We are finally bringing the crew together and unlike in cannon this Kirk wants to be a bit more impressive. Should be a much longer chapter then this one.


	14. Kobayashi Maru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew takes the Kobayashi Maru and it's far from easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was hard to write. I want to start with I know very little about starships and starship fighting, but I gave it my best and if you have any advice on how to make the chapter more realistic please let me know. I think I did pretty well. Got my point across at least.  
> Oh and before anyone kills me! Big thanks to Avirra for letting me use a paragraph of her writing to introduce the exam. Starting with "You are about to run through the Kobayashi Maru simulation." and ending with "Simulation starts in two minutes." Those are her words that I do have permission to use them.

“Sir, I would like to request a medical officer and a security officer be allowed to enter the simulation upon my request as well as replacements for the rest of the crew as needed.”  
“That is unnecessary Cadet; such officers are not needed during this simulation.”  
“However that reduces the realism of the simulation, for a captain would be able to request additional officers during an emergency situation.”  
“I warn that additional personnel will make no different to the outcome of the test…if you are insistent Cadet Kirk I will allow it.”  
“Thank you Sir. 

…

"You are about to run through the Kobayashi Maru simulation. The details are as follows: You are the Bridge crew for the ISS Cadet. The Kobayashi Maru is a merchant vessel carrying vital supplies for the Empire. The vessel diverged from its flight path and entered Klingon territory after which they took damage from a gravitic mine. The damage has resulted in the ship rapidly losing power. Klingon ships are patrolling the area near the wreck with the apparent goal of waiting until the life support fails and then claiming the cargo for their own. In order for this simulation to be considered a success, you and your crew must recover the cargo needed by the Empire and return to Imperial space without suffering catastrophic loss of crew or ship. Simulation starts in two minutes."

Cadet’s McCoy, Handoff, and Ramsey wait outside the simulation room on standby as the other Cadets take their places.  
Kirk is sited in the Captain’s chair while Uhura goes to the communications station. Gaila who is an engineering student goes to the tactical station and Cadets Sulu and Chekov go to the helm and navigation station respectively. Cadet Pertkiuk is at the science station.  
It takes two minutes for the simulation to begin and precisely another two for everything to go horribly wrong or in Kirk’s opinion horribly right.  
The first difference is there seems to be fewer ships surrounding them, until that is they suffer from a sudden surprise attack from below.  
“Evasive action Mr. Sulu.” Kirk directs his pilot.  
Sulu recognizes the sudden flight simulation as being very familiar to one of the toughest at the academy, he grins as he narrowly avoids phaser fire.  
“Keptain the asteroids nearby could give us cover if we maneuver out of the ambush, but the coordinates are so close together that-“  
“Take us in Mr. Sulu, Chekov I want you working closely with Sulu on the coordinates I don’t want a scratch on the ship.”  
“Yes Keptain.”  
“Sir, I’ve broken into their secure channels.” Crows, Gaia.  
“Give it to Uhura.”  
Uhura translates the sudden Klingon and alerts the Captain to her success.  
“They are coming around the back Captain.”  
“ Lock target on the ship Mr. Sulu and fire all phasers.”  
“Sir, that will task the power levels-“ said Pertkiuk  
“Don’t question me.”  
“Yes si-Ahhh!” the science station explodes, something it was definitely not supposed to do in a simulation.  
“We are hit sir, left shield is failing, but we did take out one Klingon ship.” Sulu glares at the screen. Yes, they would have suffered backlash in a real situation, but he hadn't expected- but he should have. Clearly he was underestimating Kirk, the damn bastard somehow made the simulation even harder.  
“Alert medical get up here and send me a replacement science officer.” Kirk tells Uhura.  
"Yes, Sir."  
……

“Captian it is clear the simulation has been hacked and is unstable we should shut it down immediately to prevent further injuries.”  
“Hah!” Pike laughs and looks remarkably younger. “We will do no such thing. Look at them Spock. Really look at them.”  
Spock watches, but he does not understand.

…  
“Goddamn it Jim! I asked you not to get anyone killed!”  
“He’s not dead is it?” Kirk asked casually while Bones burst onto the bridge and goes to Pertkiuk.  
“Not yet anyway, I need to get him to sickbay, he’s-“  
“No time, heal him on the bridge.”  
“Son of a-  
“Captain the science station is useless I can’t-“ Ramsey starts.  
“They are coming around again Kaptian!”  
“Gaila fix the science station, Handoff get in here and take over for Gaila.”  
“It’s a trap; they are trying to box us in.” Uhura announces, trying to make the Klingon come in clearer.  
“Sulu take us over the asteroids and double back while firing.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“We have one Kaption!”  
“Good, only three more to go.”  
“Science station back online sir!”  
“Good, Gaila access the mainline from the bridge and increase our shields.”  
“Yes, Sir!”  
"Handoff you have 5 minutes to impress me with a plan."  
"Sir."  
……  
The crew of the Kobayashi Maru test spend two and half hours during the simulation. During that time, McCoy saves Mr. Pertkiuk life twice, and heals burns on Ramsey’s hands as well as a wound of Gaila’s leg.  
Mr. Sulu goes through every nearly every flight pattern Starfleet has ever taught and some variations of them. Mr. Chekov flawlessly sends coordinates of the locations of the Warbirds to Sulu during this while maintaining the location of the Kobayashi Maru and the asteroid field they zoom in and out off.  
Gaila breaking into the enemy communication feed is of great use to Uhura who continues to translate the Klingon plans giving them an advantage in the fight.  
Mr. Handoffs’ plan is the one which finally destroys the last three ships, using an a point in space Ms. Ramsey identified as giving them a peculiar advantage.  
At the end of the program the enemy is dead, the Kobayashi Maru is rescued and Cadet Kirk locks eyes with Mr. Spock.

 

Pike breathes in deeply, he knows he's looking at the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to wrote Chekov with mostly normal speech expect for the 'Kaptain's' because that's adorably and maybe a few I can do Zats and Wulcans, but I can't keep up that speech all the time.  
> I'm very nervous about this chapter so I didn't write out the full fight scene, but thought I should give you some of it to really get the picture on what Kirks doing. The point here isn't to cheat its to prove that he's the best and so is his handpicked crew.


End file.
